1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to high intensity high efficiency lighting units comprising a lamp and reflector and to lighting systems using the same. In particular, it relates to reflectors for such lighting units and systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Effective illumination of interior spaces and work surfaces in offices, reception rooms, libraries, homes, and so forth, requires consideration of the desired distribution of light, area-wise and space-wise, and consideration of the efficiency, location, electromechanical features, and esthetics of the lighting unit itself. High intensity, high efficiency lighting units which provide even light distribution throughout an area or on a specific work surface but which do not disturb the vision of a person near the unit are often preferred.
It may be desirable, for example, for the lighting unit to project light downwardly directly onto a large work area, such as a room, or onto a small work surface, such as a desk. Or, it may be desirable that the lighting unit project light upwardly for reflection downwardly from the ceiling for general lighting purposes. In any case, the light should be distributed as evenly and as efficiently as possible over an area of predetermined size and shape. Also, the lighting unit, however mounted, should be at an elevation close enough to illuminate the area effectively and efficiently, and if such elevation is near the eye level of a person nearby, the unit should be designed so that the person can be quite close to the lighting unit without seeing the lamp or its reflection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,246 shows a lighting unit located near eye level of a standing person for simultaneously directing light downwardly onto a work surface and upwardly for reflection from the ceiling. In one embodiment, the lighting unit includes a fluorescent lamp tube and employs louvered devices or baffle deflectors for directing the light upwardly and downwardly and for preventing glare from disturbing a person standing or sitting in the room. In another embodiment, the louvered devices are omitted and three reflectors are provided, namely, two spaced-apart downwardly curved reflectors above the lamp and between which light projects upwardly directly from the lamp to the ceiling, and an upwardly curved reflector below the lamp for reflecting light from the lamp upwardly to the aforementioned two reflectors for subsequent downward reflection by the latter onto the work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,854 discloses a lighting unit or luminaire employing a lamp, such as an incandescent lamp, a gas discharge light, or a fluorescent light, in conjunction with a reflector for specified configuration which provides for a precise distribution of light over a precise relatively wide area outdoors.
However, disposition of louvers, baffles, reflectors, and the like in a light path for directional control and use of incandescent and fluorescent lights impair lighting efficiency. Furthermore, some prior art reflectors, designed to achieve certain directional and distribution effects, do so at the expense of overall lighting efficiency, even though high-intensity lamps, such as metal halide and high-pressure sodium lamps, are used in conjunction with reflectors made of specular materials.